figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Quests (MARDEK)
This page lists all of the quests in MARDEK and how to complete them. Chapter 1 Storyline Slay the Mighty Dragon! The Fallen Star Sidequests Collect 5 LeadPipes , go back to Meraeador to get your reward. |rewards = }} Chapter 2 Storyline Mission in the Gem Mines dropped by Muriance. Getting rid of the pesky Steele from your team. }} Missing Shaman , presumably worn by the shaman when she was still alive, since zombies usually wear torn and tattered clothings. }} Lake Hag after talking to her in Gloria's house. }} Save Goznor! . Proceed to the locked door in the sewers, which will lead to the Catacombs. Find Moric and defeat him. |rewards = Getting rid of Moric once and for all and a if you talk to Gallovar after killing Moric }} Save Canonia! Side Quest Save Gope as a reward. Subsequently, Gope comes back in Chapter 3 as a wandering merchant in various location in Belfan. }} Slay the Zombie Dragon! (possibly belonged to the great Social Fox). }} A Village Full of Beetles is found in a slime pool in the Tainted Grotto south of where you battled the World's Saviours (check your map). * is dropped when you kill the ONE Zombie of the many in corrupted Canonia. There are countless new zombies whenever you re-enter Canonia, so you have to keep trying to find the ONE. * is in Social Fox's Tomb (check your map). * is obtained when you complete the Save Gope. After getting all four keys, go to Eastern Glens and find the cave which was previously unaccessible. You can enter it now and get to the secret village full of beetles. |rewards = Access to the secret village of Cambria, where you can get some powerful weapons in the shop and compete in the arena to get Mardek's most powerful sword in Chapter 2, the . }} Chapter 3 Storyline The Sun Temple Find the Elemental Crystals , and . }} Shaman's Brew is sold in the magic shop, and four more by pedlars around Aeropolis. Moreover, some may be dropped by Axolotls as well. *You should have some from Sekils in Sun Temple. If not, you can hunt for some in the various places, like the Soothwood, or buy four from the pedlar in front of armour shop, and another from the pedlar in front of Yalortian Monastery. * can be obtained by defeating just one Rogue Fairy or Pixie. Alternatively, you can buy it from the fairy merchant in Fairy Spring. * can be bought from the pedlar at Market Street. Or you can find three in Serpent's Lair. Next head to Serpent's Lair, which is in Lifewood. is dropped when you defeat the resident Mr Serpent. With all the ingredients ready, head back to Soothwood for your Shaman's Brew. |rewards = x4/8/16/32 (depending on how greedy you are). Anytime your supply of oxyale is used up, speak to the shaman and he will give you four more. }} Soul Cage . After finding out that it is with Saul, confront him in his lair and defeat his minions and force him to hand the tome over. With the tome in hand, head back to Meraeador's house to start the quest. You'll need to find the following items to complete Meraeador's project: *Get the by defeating Master Stone in the Water Temple * from cave in Dreamwood * by defeating Wretched Soul at Crimson Peak After collecting all the items, get back to Meraeador's House. |rewards = Recruit Legion. Allows for completion of Lost Monastery quest. }} The Fragmented Earth Runestone Sidequests Warding Stone , which you will place on a pedestral at the very last room of the Sun Temple dungeon. |rewards = After returning to Shamash, he will give you the . }} Save the Priests! s to you, so that you can save the priest. So while you are wandering around the basement of Sun Temple trying to complete the Sun Temple quest, you just need to speak to the four wandering priest you see. |rewards = Go back to the Sidequest Priest to collect your reward, a Dream Stone. Speak to Jacques to be awarded the Clerical Assistant medal. }} Save the Reptoids Missing Gizmo . Bring it back to Lykel. |rewards = An and another Dream Stone! }} Crime Control The Lost Monastery Ancient Artifacts Lost Fairies Trade Quest Kill the bugs whenever you defeat one of the Trilobite Warriors, and access the Arena in Cambria in Chapter 3 after defeating all six. }} Terrorist!!! , they will stop doing any security check on you and the security demon will not appear. |rewards = A whooping 10,000 experience points and a which grants unlimited Warport travel. }} Category:MARDEK